Sonic and Tails: The Story of Two Friends
by ethan45ful
Summary: (SonTails) Sonic and Tails have been through many adventures in the past, but now Tails is feeling more for his friend than he has before. Will Tails be able to reveal his true feelings or will they stay trapped deep inside? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Tails, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he was working on the _Tornado_ in his workshop the whole day. He was rather exhausted from working on the red biplane, it got into a moderate crash the other day while he was testing the extent of his piloting skills. He was rather lucky he fell near his workshop close to the Mystic Ruins, or he would have had to get help bringing the thing into his garage. After having buffed up the last scratch on the otherwise shiny paint job, he decided to leave and take the train to Station Square.

He was hoping to get some shopping done, since his fridge started looking a little empty. The train wasn't really busy that day, as it never really was, and Tails took a seat near the back of the car and started thinking to himself. Sonic would almost always fill his thoughts in recent days, and he would be hard pressed to do anything productive, it was a miracle he even fixed the _Tornado_ in one sitting. Ever since Tails first met The Blue Blur on Westside Island, He idolized Sonic and wanted to be like him. Though Sonic and Tails have been through many adventures together, and Tails just saw Sonic as a friend, recently Tails has been feeling things for him that he hasn't felt before, particularly strong feelings at that. Sonic doesn't know yet, and Tails has felt more than hesitant about revealing his true feelings that he even avoided Sonic just to keep his urges at bay.

Sooner than he would have liked, the train came to a stop, and Tails realized they were at Station Square. Departing the train, Tails heard a voice he was hoping to have not heard in the least.

"What's up, Tails, haven't seen ya' in awhile!" It was _Sonic, _completely catching Tails off guard.

Tails was considerably flustered and all he could say was "H-hey, Sonic."

"I was about to catch a ride to your place, heard you got into a crash the other day, so I decided to check out the Tornado."

"Yeah, I managed to fix the plane with a few hours of hard work and elbow grease. I'm just glad the damage wasn't worse..." Tails replied, "I just came to town to get some groceries..."

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along, would ya? Unlike you, I've had quite an uneventful week, and some company wouldn't hurt." Sonic replied, "Besides, I won't slow you down or anything." Sonic said as he gave a smirk.

"S-sure, Sonic, any time." As much as it would have been beneficial for Sonic not to be with him, he didn't want to be rude, and in all honesty, Tails wanted to be as close to Sonic as much as possible.

"Sweet!" Sonic proclaimed, heading for the station entrance. Tails followed suit and caught up.

The duos' walk to the store was very enjoyable and rejuvenating for Tails, not having been in anthers' company in a while. His thoughts were once again clouded with fantasies of their relationship becoming something more and what he could have told Sonic about how he really felt, but he held these back in fear of the rejection he might have faced from Sonic.

Leaving the store after purchasing all of the items on Tails' list, they ran into someone Tails rather would not have seen, especially with Sonic nearby.

"Where have you been, Sonic!? I've been looking all over for you!" Amy shouted as she snuck up behind them. "You told me we were going to Twinkle Park yesterday! Why did you lie to me!?"

Tails hated how Amy acted around Sonic. How she clung to him as if he were the only thing she knew or cared about aggravated Tails beyond comprehension. A large scowl came over his face upon hearing that voice.

Sonic was caught by surprise. "I uh, forgot! Yeah, I was too busy in the, uh... The Special Zone! I was busy in the Special Zone getting an emerald to help Tails with the _Tornado_!" Sonic retorted rather desperately.

"Oh yeah? Show me the emerald then!" Amy demanded.

"I don't have it with me at the moment..." Sonic replied

"Exactly! You did lie to me! Luckily, these tickets don't expire until tomorrow, so we're going now!" Amy exclaimed, grabbing Sonic's wrist and dragging him towards the entrance to Twinkle Park.

"Sorry Tails, see ya' later!" Sonic shouted. Waving to him with the hand that wasn't being forcefully handled.

The whole scene angered the fox so much he wanted to rip Sonic away from her and punch her in the face, but luckily that didn't happen. After waving goodbye and watching Sonic be pulled away, he took his groceries onto the train and departed home.

The ride home was a lonely one, Tails was hoping more than anything that Sonic would join him on the train home. He cursed Amy under his breath as he stepped off the train and lazily brought the goods home.

_Why can't Amy just leave Sonic alone? Doesn't she see Sonic doesn't want anything to do with her?_

He unlocked his door and walked in. His home was an especially messy pigsty, not having been spruced up in months. Random scraps of paper, tools and machine parts littered his workshop floor and everywhere in his living space was heavily disorganized and sloppy. As he was putting the groceries away into the fridge, he heard a knock coming from his front door. He quickly stepped to the door and looked through the peephole. Standing on the other side was Knuckles. Tails opened the door and welcomed his guest, "Hey Knuckles, come on in!"

"Why thanks, Tails. Don't mind if I do!" Knuckles stepped through the door and into Tails' home.

"What brings the guardian of the Master Emerald to my house, might I ask?" Tails asked.

"I'm having trouble with that grappling hook you made to help me get back up to Angle Island the other day"

"You mean the _Micro_ _Altitude Escalationizor?"_

_"_I'll just stick with "grappling hook" if you don't mind." Knuckles retorted.

"Well does it work?" Tails had a rather enthusiastic look on his face as he said this.

"Well, I don't know..." Knuckles had a rather guilty look on his face.

"Then what's the problem?" Tails' expression was now more of confusion then enthusiasm.

"Well... I kinda' broke it..."

"What?! Why did you do that?!"

"It's not my fault, it just snapped in my hand when I tried to start the thing!" Knuckles got on the defensive.

"I told you not to grip it too tight! Where is it?!" Tails looked rather upset.

"Right here." Knuckles took the smashed device out and showed it to the distraught fox.

"_Sigh. _Alright, I'll see what I can do..." Tails took the gadget and stuck it on the coffee table. "I'll work on it tonight, alright?"

"Okay. Would you mind if I crashed here for the night?" Knuckles asked the fox.

Tails didn't expect the Echidna to ask something like that. "Don't you have anywhere else to stay, Knuckles?"

"No, unless you wanna pay for my train ride to Station Square." Knuckles said rather angrily.

After a minute or two, Tails decided that having Knuckles over couldn't be that bad. "I guess it's alright, besides, I haven't had any real company in a while."

The Fox found himself rather excited that a friend was spending the night at his place. Before he knew it, he started organizing his living space, and it didn't take long for him to finish up either. He took an extra blanket and pillow from his closet and gave it to Knuckles to use for the night. The two spent most of the night playing video games together, until Tails realized he should be working on the _Micro Altitude Escalationizer_ like he said he would. When the two got to a stopping point, Tails excused himself to go to the workshop.

"Sorry Knuckles, I gotta go work on your grappling hook."

"Well alright, I'll be here if ya' need me!" Knuckles answered.

"I don't think i'll be needing it but thanks anyways."

After grabbing the smashed device off the coffee table, Tails headed off to the workshop. It didn't take him long to fix it, given how great he is a mechanic, and in an hour or two he returned to the living room with the repaired grappling hook.

After presenting his work to Knuckles, there was another knock at the door.

"Who can that be?" Knuckles scratched his head.

"I don't know, but why would anyone come to my place this late at night?" The Fox was just as confused as Knuckles.

Tails walked to the door and took a look through the peep hole...

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonic's wrist was burning like nothing he had ever felt.

Amy had dragged him away from his long-time friend and took him to Twinkle park. He did promise that they would have gone yesterday, but that was just an excuse to get Amy off his back. Ever since He saved her from Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, She's been chasing him _everywhere._ He couldn't lose her for more than an hour or two at a time. Sonic kept trying to think of a way out of this predicament easily, but before he knew it, they were at the elevator leading to the Amusement Park.

"Alright Sonic, here we are!" Amy seemed much less upset at Sonic at this point.

"This'll be _so_ much _fun_!" Sonic said rather sarcastically.

"We'll go on all the rides and we'll be the star couple!" Amy said gleefully.

"Yipeee..." Sonic said dully.

Before and after every ride, Sonic looked for an opportunity to escape, but Amy had her eyes on him. Every time Sonic excused himself to the restroom, Amy would wait outside the entrance for him. Every time Sonic disappeared into a crowd, Amy immediately found him (She's gotten particularly good at that). Every time Sonic tried to distract Amy with something, She'd grab his wrist as she looked. There was no getting away from her, and she wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

They were waiting in line for Twinkle Park's main attraction, _Twinkle Circuit_.

Sonic was desperate to get away from Amy. All he wanted was to hang out with Tails, but Amy ruined that. Sonic came up with an idea. Before they got on the circuit, He managed to convince Amy to take a separate car as long as he'd give her a kiss after they got off (Of course, this was a lie). On the track, Sonic purposefully lagged far behind Amy's car. When He thought he was far enough behind, he got off the car and jumped off the side of the track. After making a not-so-graceful landing on the pavement below, he snuck out of the park.

They were at the park for so long it was getting dark outside. Sonic couldn't have gone back to his apartment because that was the first place Amy would have looked when she discovered Sonic was missing. He decided he'd go to Tails' place. He skipped the train, trains bored him out of his mind. He decided to go on foot.

His trip was short and free of hassle, Sonic enjoyed that quite a bit. Before he knew it, midnight rolled around and he wasn't sure Tails' was still awake. It didn't matter to him, though, Tails would always accept him into his home, no matter what the circumstance. He stepped up to the front door and knocked.

**Back to Tails...**

"Who can that be?" Knuckles scratched his head.

"I don't know, but why would anyone come to my place this late at night?" The Fox was just as confused as Knuckles.

Tails walked to the door and took a look through the peep hole. Sonic was on the other side.

Seeing Sonic made Tails' heart skip a beat, he couldn't believe Sonic got away from Amy alive. Especially after he'd been dragged away by her back in Station Square. He hurriedly opened the door and let his best friend in.

"Why thanks Tails, hope you don't mind me crashing the party!" Sonic said as he entered the living room.

"No, of course not." Tails answered.

"What brings you here, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing in particular, Knucklehead!" Sonic said to the Echidna.

Knuckles face was covered by a scowl hearing Sonic call him 'Knucklehead,' it pissed him off. Of course, Sonic knew this, and that's why he called him that. After a brief pause of silence, Sonic's stomach grumbled.

"Ya' got anything to eat, I'm starving!" Sonic hadn't eaten since yesterday, and his stomach was more needy than others.

"I wouldn't mind having something either, if you don't mind." Knuckles said.

Of course, Sonic knew Tails had food, they did go grocery shopping together after all. Tails wasn't used to eating this late, but he didn't want to be rude so he decided to make something for his guests. Luckily, he had plenty of options (obviously) and he decided to make some Chili Dogs (Sonic had snuck a lot of chili and hot dogs into Tail's shopping cart, and Tails didn't notice until he got home.). Tails got the food started and they all sat down and played video games while it was being cooked.

Tails was hyped to have Sonic over at his house, even if it was just for one night. He just wished he was _alone_ with him.

"Yo, Tails, help me out here!" Sonic was never very good at video games, as he'd rather be outside most of the time.

"What's wrong?"

"How do I jump?"

"You just push the button with the "A" on it..." Tails told the confused hedgehog.

"You mean this one?" Sonic pushed the button, and his character suddenly jumped. At the peak of his jump, he came into contact with an enemy and Sonic lost a life.

Tails chuckled a bit, wondering how anyone could be so bad at a game where all you do is run and jump.

"Yeah, let's see who gets the last laugh when I get to the end before you!" Sonic was determined. At the final gap before the goal, he pressed the jump button, but was surprised to find out you don't jump that high when you just tap the button. His character fell short of the goal, Tails and Knuckles got to the flagpole before Sonic.

"If you can do this running and jumping stuff in real life, how come you can't do it in a video game?" Knuckles was glad he found something he can make fun of Sonic for.

"I may not be good at games, but at least I'm not enough of a knucklehead to let Eggman trick me into thinking he's the good guy!" Sonic sneered as he said this.

Knuckles was caught by surprise at this remark. He found himself filled with rage and before he knew it, he leaped at Sonic and they were punching and pulling and kicking and biting on Tails' floor. They were going at it for so long and they were bumping into furniture left and right.

Tails didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he had to stop the two from wrecking his home. After several failed attempts at pulling one of them off the other, the fox screamed out "STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Sonic and Knuckles jumped up at the sound of Tails' voice, and they calmed down, seemingly embarrassed by their immature behavior. The living room was a wreck, everything was toppled and the only things that seemed to stand was the coffee table and the entertainment center. The fox was glad they didn't take their rumble anywhere else, or the damage would have been much worse.

"Sorry Tails. I guess I let my anger get the best of me..." Knuckles rubbed the back of his head with one of his rather large hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that stuff about old Knucklehead here..." Sonic shrugged.

Tails was still rather angry at the two. He was just glad he was able to stop the two, they almost smashed the coffee table.

Suddenly, he realized he forgot the food.

"Uh, It's alright. Gotta take care of the food! Try to pick some of this up in the meantime!" Tails rushed to the kitchen, leaving the hedgehog and the echidna to pick up the mess they made. Luckily enough, the chili and the hot dogs were almost done. He grated a block of cheese then turned the stove off

"Guys, the food's ready!" Tails had calmed down a bit by now. He took dishes out of the cupboard and started getting them ready for the three of them.

"About time! I'm just about to die from hunger alone!" Sonic rushed to the dining room and set all the dishes in a flash. Tails found himself free of all the dishes he was carrying.

"Why don't you go grab the food?" Sonic picked at his teeth and raised his feet onto the table as he said this.

Knuckles walked into the room at this moment and sat down next to Sonic. "Yeah, Tails, I'm ready to eat!"

"Alright, wait here..." Tails went to the kitchen and brought back the food.

He took three trips to do it, and he wished one of the two would've helped him. Having guests over started to seem like less of a gift and more of a burden. At least he was able to sit down and eat with Sonic.

"Alright, Chili Dogs!" Sonic got excited, he almost liked Chili Dogs more than he enjoyed running.

"Thanks for the food, Tails..." Knuckles hadn't eaten all day, he was glad he was able to put something in his stomach.

Tails gave a smile as he said "You're welcome, guys. I'm glad to have you over tonight. I wouldn't be able to go another day by myself without going mad." He prepared his plate and sat down.

Sonic was already chowing down and everything he said came out as garbled nonsense. Knuckles said "Glad you can have me!" and started to get his plate ready.

Tails once again found himself lost in his thoughts about Sonic. He didn't care how much of a sloppy eater Sonic was, he just wanted to be with him. Again, he wished he can say something but found himself at a loss for what to say. His biggest fear was that Sonic would reject and disown him as a friend if Tails told him how he really felt.

Dinner went on quiet for a while. Some would label that as a bad thing, but the three were content with it that way.

After Knuckles finished eating, he got up and said "Well, I think I should be leaving now."

"I thought you were gonna stay here for the night?" Tails asked.

"I don't need to stay any longer, besides, you did fix that grappling hook. Why wait to go back when I can just go now?"

"Alright, just don't break it this time." Tails told him.

"See ya', Knuckles!" Sonic said to the echidna as he waved goodbye.

"Bye! See you guys later!" Knuckles got up, grabbed the _Micro Altitude Escalationizer_, and walked out the front door.

Now Sonic and Tails were alone in the dining room.

Tails wanted more now than ever to say something to Sonic, but he couldn't come up with anything that he felt confident about. Tails finished his one plate and put it in the sink. He went back to sit at the table and found that Sonic was grabbing fourths. He sat down and let Sonic finish his rounds.

All the food was eaten (Mostly by Sonic), and Tails gave Sonic the pillow and blanket originally meant for Knuckles.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"A couch is like a queen sized bed compared to some of the places I've slept before!" Sonic seemed content enough with the couch.

After wishing Sonic a good night, the fox scooted into his room and onto his bed. It's about time he's got some rest, especially after the long day he's had.

(End of Chapter 2)

**_(I know it didn't take long for me to write this one, but a lazy day with nothing to do will do that to you. Also, I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible. I will take more time with the next one so look forward to it!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonic found himself unable to fall asleep. He wasn't able to keep his mind off of _Tails_. He knew what he truly felt for the fox but he didn't know how to convey those feelings. He didn't quite remember when those feelings first popped up but he knew they were there for years. He never had much of a problem suppressing them, although sometimes he couldn't kick the urge to be with the two-tailed fox. One of those times was that day when he decided to go see him, then he ran into Tails at the Station. He missed the days when it was just him and Tails, chasing the egg-shaped scientist and foiling his schemes. All of a sudden he had the urge to go see if his best friend was still awake.

The hedgehog got off the couch and slowly crept through the hallway leading to Tails' room. The door was already cracked open an inch or two, Tails was uncomfortable sleeping with the door shut. Sonic peeked through the opening, to his surprise, Tails was sitting at a table in the corner. He was writing something into a book. Sonic decided not to interrupt the fox and tried to creep back to the living room. To his dismay, he stepped on a rather squeaky floorboard.

**_Screeeeee..._**

Tails heard the noise and stood up. He walked to his door and looked outside. Sonic was standing there in the hall, his back was turned to the fox as he was tip-toeing away slowly.

"Hey, Sonic. What're you doing?" Tails was rather curious.

"Oh uh..." Sonic turned his head. "I was just coming out of the bathroom."

"The bathroom's at the other side of the living room, Sonic."

"Oh, is that' so, huh?" Sonic scratched his head.

"Yeah..."

After a few seconds of silence, Sonic remembered the original purpose of his night-time trip was pretty innocent and decided to give it to Tails straight.

"I actually came to see if you were awake or not, cuz' I was having trouble falling asleep." Sonic admitted.

"Well, yeah, I'm awake. Why'd you try hiding that from me?"

"Uh... no reason."

Tails was also having a hard time falling asleep. His Insomnia was spurred on by thoughts relate able to those of Sonic's, though obviously he was thinking about _Sonic_. Boredom was overwhelming the fox by the time Sonic came, and he probably would've gone and checked on the hedgehog himself if the hedgehog hadn't came by now. He wanted to do something really badly, and he assumed Sonic was bored, too.

"Never mind that, Sonic, how about we go fly the _Tornado_?"

"Sounds like a blast!" Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up.

Tails led Sonic to the garage where the plane was residing. Sonic would have never guessed that the plane got into a crash if he hadn't already known, the plane looked as new as when they chased after the Wing Fortress all those years ago. Sonic hopped onto the tail of the _Tornado _as Tails got into the cockpit.

"Hold on tight, Sonic!"

Tails activated the garage door. After steering the plane just outside he activated the runway, a huge stretch of road came up out of the ground for the plane to gather speed. The fox started down the runway and soon the two were up in the sky.

Sonic was surprised how much the fox improved his flying skills since the last time they flew the _Tornado _together. Tails was pulling off loop-de-loops, barrel rolls, aileron rolls, nosedives, flips, and pretty much any crazy stunt and maneuvers you can think of. The two kept flying until the _Tornado _ran low on fuel and they were forced to land. After parking the plane in the garage, they went back to the living room.

"Nice flying!" Sonic gave Tails a pat on the back.

"Thanks, I've been practicing..."

"We'll be more than fit to take Eggman's next flying fortress!"

"Yeah..." Tails blushed.

"What should we do now..." Sonic started thinking to himself.

"I gotta go use the restroom Sonic, think of something while I'm gone." Tails left to use the facilities.

Sonic had one thing on his mind the whole time they were in the air, _What was Tails writing in that book?_ His curiosity had overtaken him and he went to the fox's bedroom. He felt apprehensive as he reached for the book on the table in tho corner of the room.

_I shouldn't be snooping in his business..._

_Well, I guess a quick look wouldn't hurt._

Sonic grabbed the book and opened to the last page that had writing on it. It was Tail's diary.

_June 2nd, 20XX_

_I had a long day. After fixing up the Tornado I decided to go shopping for groceries, since I was running low. After I got off the train I ran into Sonic, I wanted to give him a hug then and there, especially after not seeing him for so long. All this time I was avoiding him in an attempt to keep my true feelings hidden, but now I think I want to tell him I love him. I just don't know how or when..._

The writing ended there, presumably that was when Tails stopped writing and saw Sonic in the hall.

Many thoughts were going through the hedgehog's mind. He was glad that his feelings were shared but he also felt he should have waited for either him or Tails to say something. After a few minutes thinking about the situation, he heard a door open. He quickly closed the book and dashed back to the living room and sat down. Tails walked in and sat down next to Sonic.

"So, have you thought of anything?" Tails asked.

After thinking about it for a couple seconds, Sonic knew what he wanted to do.

"Actually, yes I have, Tails"

"What?"

Quickly Sonic turned to Tails and pulled him in for a kiss. The fox was caught by surprise. At first he tried to pull himself away but then he started to kiss his best friend back. Tails opened his lips wider to invite his friend to use tongue, and the hedgehog complied. The two sat there for a few minutes gently kissing each other until Tail's pulled away from Sonic and laid his head on the blue blur's chest.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Tails pulled himself closer to the hedgehog as he said this.

"I love you too."

**_(This is not the end of the story, I will continue this as soon as possible. Hoped you enjoyed it!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two found themselves with heavy eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms. Sonic was the first to wake, unsurprisingly, but he didn't move. He sat there reminiscing on the night before. There were so many things he wanted to do with Tails and now they were a possibility, he was already planning the day out in his mind.

After about an hour of thinking, Tails started to wake.

"Hey, good morning Tails."

"Good morning. _Yawn._"

"Hope you slept well, 'cause we're going to town today!" Sonic got up and started putting his shoes on.

Tails had just woken up and was pretty frazzled at what Sonic had just said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! We're going to town! So hurry up and get ready!"

Tails gave a quick nod and went to the bathroom to wash up. Tails brushed his teeth and groomed his fur quickly so as to not keep Sonic waiting too long, but by the time he got out to strap his shoes on, Sonic was tapping his foot by the front door.

"What's taking you so long, I've been ready for five minutes!"

"Sorry Sonic, I'm almost done."

Tails strapped on his shoes rather quickly and the two were out of the house. Sonic led the way to the train station and the fox quickly followed behind. Sonic didn't like trains, but he didn't mind it as long as Tails was there with him. The two had an enjoyable ride, although their hand holding earned them some dirty looks from a stranger or two. When the train stopped at Station Square, the two got up and out of the train and into the Station.

"Where are we going first, Sonic?" Tails asked as they got out.

"Follow me!"

Sonic grabbed tails by the wrist and took him to a nearby hot dog stand (Obviously one that has chili).

"Two chili dogs, please!" Sonic took out the appropriate amount of rings to pay for the food.

"Alright, here you go!" The man running the stand took two hot dogs off the grill, put them in their buns, put chili on top of them, and handed them to the two.

Sonic handed the rings over to the man then him and Tails left to a nearby park bench with their food.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails leaned himself against the hedgehog and started to eat.

"You're welcome, buddy!" Sonic wrapped his arm around the fox and took a huge bite out of his chili dog.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'buddy' anymore, Sonic."

"Hmm... Then what should I call you?" Sonic had finished his chili dog at this point.

"Umm... How about-" The fox was interrupted by an all too familiar voice...

"SONIC! WHERE WERE YOU!? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Amy was running toward the two with fists flying in the air.

_"Oh no, not now!" _Tails thought

Amy had came up close to the two and started to take a deep breath. Sonic knew he was going to get it now. Abandoning her at the park, he shouldn't have came back to Station Square so soon.

"I thought you were finally going to give me a kiss there!Why'd you lie to me again!? Can't you see we're perfect for each other!?" Amy was steaming out of her ears at this point.

"Oh, uh, sorry Amy. I uh..." Sonic was at a loss for words.

"You're coming with me!" Amy was about to grab Sonic by the wrist again.

"No, Amy. Can't you see he doesn't like you!?" Tails was really pissed off at the pink hedgehog.

"Yes he does, he just doesn't know it!" Amy defended this belief to the death.

"No he doesn't, he never has, and he never will!"

"Prove it to me!"

Suddenly the fox turned to Sonic and quickly leaned in for a kiss. Before Sonic knew it their lips met and he let their tongues slide into each other's mouths.

Amy didn't know what shocked her more, that Tails tried to kiss Sonic, or that Sonic let him.

"Sonic, Tails! What are you doing!?" Amy's voice was filled with confusion and despair.

She couldn't believe Sonic would choose Tails over her, and she had no idea Sonic had interest in men. Her attitude is justified, though. I would feel the same way if I was chasing a crush around for years and then saw him/her kissing his/her best friend.

Tails stopped the kiss, looked at Amy, and said "Told you so!"

Sonic blushed and shrugged at her, now that she knows that he has absolutely no interest in her, he shouldn't worry about her chasing him around anymore. Although he would have rather not let Amy know he liked men. Amy stood there wide-eyed and mouth hung open, she couldn't think of anything to say. She was dumbstruck by their display. After a long pause of silence, Amy pulled herself together for the most part, said "Well, um, see you... later..." in a rather depressed tone, turned around, and walked away.

"Good riddance." Tails was glad he managed to make Amy go away. Now she won't try to chase Sonic wherever he went.

"She kinda' seemed..." Sonic was thinking of which adjective to use. "Disappointed..."

"It doesn't matter now, let's not think about it. Just be glad she's gone."

"Yeah, you're right! It's about time I got rid of her!" Sonic smirked at Tails.

"Do you have anything more planned for us today?" Tails said as he grabbed Sonic's hand and laid his head on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Yeah. Follow me!" Sonic got up and grabbed Tails hand. Tails got up as well and they walked off to their next destination.

Sonic led the fox to a nearby movie theater. As soon as Tails saw where they were going, he knew what they were going to watch. Sonic may not be very fond of video games, but his love for horror movies almost exceeded his love for chili dogs, and that's saying something. They both walked into line for the box office.

"So, uh, what are we gonna watch, Sonic?"

"Hmmm..." Sonic started scratching his chin. "How about _Saturday the 14th_?"

"Whatever you want to watch, Sonic." Tails didn't like horror movies, they were usually over saturated with bad special effects and bad acting, but he didn't mind sitting down for an hour or two with Sonic.

"Alright!" Sonic gave a thumbs up.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally made it to the counter.

"Two tickets for _Saturday the 14th_!" Sonic reached for his ring bag, but Tails grabbed his own first.

"I'll pay for this, Sonic."

"Oh, okay."

The lady at the counter gave them their tickets and Tails payed the appropriate amount of rings. They went into the theater where their movie was to be played and sat in the back of the room.

**_(There's Chapter 4, methinks I'll stick to around 1,000 words per chapter for now. If you think It would be better with more words per chapter, please let me know. Don't want to disappoint the little amount of followers this story has!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy couldn't believe it. Sonic, the one she believed was her "Special Someone" turned away from her and fell in love with his best friend! All she could do was mope around at home and think about what she could have done to make Sonic like her. After an hour or two moping around at home, Amy was struck with an idea.

"That's it! I'll get a fake boyfriend and show him off to Sonic, surely that'll make him jealous! He'll want to be with me after seeing what a great girlfriend I can be!"

Amy knew instantly who this "fake boyfriend" was going to be. After washing up in the bathroom, she put on her pink boots and ran off to locate her bait.

**_Meanwhile..._**

This was it, the moment of truth. Shadow was sitting in the waiting room to get his flu shot. He was terribly scared of needles and needed more than a little will power to come to the health center in the first place. Luckily though, he managed to get Silver to come with him since they were both missing their shots. Silver had to carry the Black hedgehog with his telekinetic powers most of the way since Shadow was getting cold feet.

Shadow was shaking in his seat while Silver was reading a recent issue of the _Station Square Times._

"Hey, uh, Silver..." Shadow said rather quietly.

"Yeah, Shadow?" Silver looked over at his quivering friend.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Stop asking me that! For the millionth time, yes, we have to do this!" Silver was a little irritated.

"Number 17! Shadow and Silver!" A voice called out from a nearby door leading to the offices.

"Alright, that's us! Come on, get up Shadow!" Silver put the magazine to the side and got up.

"O-Okay..." Shadow apprehensively stood up on his feet and headed towards the door while Silver followed closely behind.

As the two were being directed to the room where they were going to get their shots, Amy was just outside the building. She was waiting for Shadow to come out so she can use him to get Sonic.

Shadow and Silver were directed to their destination and after a couple more minutes of waiting, the nurse came back into the room with the necessary supplies.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" The lady asked the two hedgehogs.

"I'll go." Silver said.

The nurse took out the syringe with the vaccine out of the box she brought in. She went to Silver and ushered him to take a deep breath, pushing the needle in and injecting the vaccine as he breathed out. As this was happening, Shadow was at the far corner of the room shivering at the sight. After pulling the needle out of Silver's arm, the Nurse looked to Shadow and said "Alright, your turn now, Shadow."

"D-d-do I have to do this now?" Shadow was sweating and shaking violently.

"Yes, Shadow. Get up!" Silver told the cowering black hedgehog.

"I-I can't!" Shadow really did not want to do this, he was getting cold feet. Silver got quite impatient and lifted him up with his powers and kept him still so the nurse can give him the shot.

"Silver! What are you doing!?" Shadow tried to struggle, but he could not.

"_**It's no use**_!" Silver shouted.

"Nurse, please go ahead and give him the shot, my power's weakening."

"A-alright..." the rather confused nurse got another syringe and walked up to Shadow. She didn't bother telling him to breath and stuck the needle into his arm. After injecting the vaccine, the nurse pulled the needle out and Silver let Shadow down.

"There, It wasn't that bad, was it, Shadow?" Silver walked up to Shadow to give him a hand.

"N-no..." Shadow grabbed Silver's hand and pulled himself up off the ground.

"Alright, we'll be leaving now. Thanks!" Silver shook the nurse's hand and the two hedgehogs left the room.

Amy was getting impatient and she decided to enter the building and ask if Shadow was in there, her tracking skills never failed her, and she wanted to make sure they didn't fail now. As she entered the waiting room she saw Shadow leaving the door to the offices. He was with Silver, but She didn't mind. She just needed Shadow.

"Hey Shadow!" Amy walked up to the two and put her hands behind her back.

"Uh, hey. What are you doing here?" Shadow was surprised to see the pink hedgehog and immediately put back on a tough look. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you had any plans later..." Amy gave Shadow a seductive look.

Shadow blushed a little and said "Uh... N-no, I don't think I have anything planned for later..."

"You wanna go somewhere with me? Maybe get something to eat?" Amy scooted up next to Shadow and leaned on his shoulder.

"Uh... Sure..." Shadow was hard pressed to think of anything interesting to say.

"Great!" Amy grabbed Shadow by the wrist and pulled him towards the entrance. "Let's go!"

Shadow turned around and waved goodbye to Silver. Silver waved back as they left him behind. The two were outside and Amy was trying to think of where she could find Sonic and Tails.

After a couple minutes of walking, Shadow decided to ask "So, uh, do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah, It's a surprise, though!"

"Oh, alright."

_**(There's chapter 5. Sorry for the lack of Sonic and Tails in this one, I wanted to set something up. Anyways, thanks for reading!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic and Tails walked out of the movie theater after watching the movie and Tails was holding onto Sonic as if he was the only thing between him and some psycho maniac who wanted to kill him. In retrospect, Sonic thought that maybe it wasn't a great idea to bring Tails to watch that movie. Sonic looked towards his new boyfriend and shook a little to try to loosen his grip, and Tails jumped in surprise.

"OH, uh, sorry Sonic..." Tails let go of the hedgehog but soon after grabbed his hand, Sonic didn't mind this.

"Nah, It's alright. Is there anything you would like to do?" Sonic led Tails to a nearby bench and the two sat down together while Tails was thinking of what he might want to do.

"I think I want to go home, if you don't mind, Sonic." Tails was ready to return to the Mystic Ruins after being in Station Square for so long.

"Hmmm..." Sonic scratched his chin playfully. "Sure, why not?"

The two got up and started for the train station. They were both ready to leave Station Square at that point and Tails just wanted to go home and rest, but as they entered the Station they saw two hedgehogs that they didn't expect to see.

"Oh, hi, Sonic." Amy said in a fake disconcerted tone. She grabbed Shadow by the arm and said "You don't need to worry about _me _anymore. I have a new boyfriend, right, Shadow?"

"Oh, uh, right..." Shadow couldn't help but blush a bit as the pink hedgehog held him.

Sonic was taken aback to the fact that Amy had already gotten over him and Tails. Him and Tails looked each other in the eyes and shared a moment of confusion. Why did Amy already get over the fact that they liked each other? Why did Amy almost immediately chase after another hedgehog? Many questions of this sort were racing through both of their minds. The two stood there for a few minutes thinking about this and Amy was losing her patience. She took one of her arms off of Shadow and snapped her fingers in Sonic's face. Sonic snapped back into reality and congratulated the two of them on their new relationship. Tails himself didn't really care, as long as he could get away from Amy as soon as possible. After waiting for a minute listening to the three chat a little (and Amy acting her part as the best girlfriend ever.), he nudged Sonic by the shoulder.

"Yeah, Tails?" Sonic looked back at the disgruntled fox.

"The train's about to leave, Sonic. We should go home now."

"Oooh, can Shadow and I come with you?!" Amy hugged Shadow and lifted one of her feet into the air. Shadow said "Uh... Am-" but he was interrupted by Tails.

"I would rather you didn't, Amy." Tails looked at her maliciously. "Sonic and I are leaving alone."

"Y-yeah. See you two some other time!" Sonic started towards the stairs leading to the train and Tails followed suit. The two left Amy and Shadow behind as they boarded the train and left.

Amy got frustrated and gripped harder on Shadow's arm.

"Ow!" Shadow pulled his arm away from Amy. "What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry, sweetie. Didn't mean to hurt you..." Amy gently took Shadow by the hand and started to lead him out of the station.

The two just strolled around the park down town and had a nice conversation about Chao. Surprisingly given Shadow's attitude and character, even he could not deny the adorable nature of Chao. After they grew tired of walking they stopped at a park bench and sat down next to each other.

"Yeah, my little _Slayer_'_s _the cutest. He's in his final stages of life and after this next cycle I can turn him into a Chaos Chao." Shadow looked up at the clouds as he told Amy this.

"That's nice, I've already gotten mine to turn into one. His name's-" Amy stopped after remembering that her chao's name was 'Sonic,' She paused for a moment to try to come up with a new name. "...Berry."

_Meanwhile._

Sonic and Tails had finally made it to the mystic ruins and had gotten off the train. Sonic was glad to finally be able to stretch his legs. There had been an obstruction on the track and it had taken an hour for some workers to get it out of the way. Tails would have minded the slowdown if Sonic wasn't sitting next to him the whole time, but Sonic had kept him company and the two were glad to be home regardless.

"Glad to be out of that thing!" Sonic rejoiced, "I just want to run 'till the hair falls off Eggman's nose!"

"On the other hand, I'm ready to go to bed. It's already 10 PM!" Tails said as he looked at his watch.

"Is it already 10?" Sonic said disappointingly.

"I know, right? Today seemed to go by so quickly, almost as fast as you!" Tails grabbed Sonic's hand.

"I don't think anything can keep up with me!" Sonic took an arrogant tone saying this. He pointed his other hand up to the sky "Not even the sun!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tails said. "Would you be able to outrun the sun if you ran around the earth as fast as you can? I don't think anyone can do that!"

"I can start right now and be back before sunrise!" Sonic bragged.

"You said you wanted to run." Tails reminded him. "Why don't you prove me wrong and outrun the Sun around the world?"

"Alright, you're on!" Sonic let go of Tails' hand and started stretching his legs. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"If you don't make it by sunrise, you have to cook me breakfast!" Tails said to the hedgehog.

"... And if I do make it?"

"It'll be a surprise..." Tails said provocatively.

_End of Chapter 6_

**_(Hey, sorry for the long hiatus! I promise I'll get back to my weekly schedule.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright Tails, smell ya' later!" Sonic shouted just before taking off on his daring run around the world in an attempt to out-race the sun.

"Bye, Sonic!" Tails shouted back as he waved his boyfriend good-bye.

Sonic took off in a flash, leaving a cloud of dust in the air. In almost an instant he was out of sight and Tails was left to fend for himself until morning, or until Sonic came around. He departed from the spot the Blue Blur left from and headed back to his home. If Sonic managed to get back before sunrise, Tails knew _exactly_ what he was going to reward him with. In the meantime, however, he decided to kick back and watch some television. He plopped onto the couch after slipping off his shoes and picked up the remote, _click_.

Almost as quickly as he settled down, there was a knock on the door.

_Sonic couldn't be back this quickly..._ Tails thought as he cautiously approached the door.

It was too dark to see who was on the other side of the peep hole, and he was not able to distinguish the silhouette of his visitor. Against his right judgement though, he opened the door.

"Hello?" Tails asked as he opened the door.

"Hey, Tails..." It was Silver.

"What are you doing here, Silver?" Tails asked him.

"Shadow stopped hanging out with me and I needed some company." Silver admitted. "Hope you don't mind if I come in..."

"Uh, no, not at all!" Tails said to the silver hedgehog, opening the door wider to let him in.

"Thanks." Silver said plainly as he walked in.

Silver took his boots off at the door and left them next to Tails' shoes. Taking a look at the TV, he asked "What're you watching?"

"I don't know to be honest." Tails said. "You knocked before I got to change the channel."

"Ah..." Silver responded. "I heard _The Termina Tour _is gonna be aired in..." Silver looked at his watch. "... six minutes."

"What channel?" Tails asked.

"Hyrule Broadcast Operation, or _HBO._" Silver told him.

"I don't know if I get that one..." Tails said as he was flicking through channels.

"It's okay. I've seen that movie way too many times anyways."

After some more channel surfing, the two agreed on _The Wumpa Network_, which was airing _Everyone Hates Bubsy._

"The only good part about this show is seeing what horrible shit happens to Bubsy..." Tails said.

"Agreed, Bubsy is the worst character I've seen in any TV show..." Silver responded.

Pretty soon the TV and all the lights suddenly snapped off. The two soon realized that the power went out.

"Damnit." Tails said.

"Wonder what happened?" Silver said out loud. "Why would the power be out? Not like the weather's bad or anything..."

"I dunno, maybe something happened in Station Square?"

Silver stood up and walked to a nearby window. Looking out he didn't notice anything peculiar, just plain old night sky. Complete with a crescent moon and an array of stars. He turned back to look at Tails. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to bed." Tails admitted. "I'm pretty tired." He yawned.

"Okay then." Silver said in a tone that made him sound a bit disappointed. He turned towards the front door, "I guess I'll leave. Good bye."

Just as Silver started turning the door knob, Tails realized something.

"Wait! Hold on a second, Silver." Tails told him. "The power is out, remember? The trains won't operate."

"Oh crap, you're right!" Silver said.

The light hedgehog started to look concerned about something, but Tails didn't feel the need to ask about it.

Tails realized that Silver didn't really have anywhere else to go, and He didn't have the heart to leave him out there.

"You can stay here tonight if you want." Tails informed him.

"That makes things simpler." Silver said. "It's a good thing you offered because I probable would have stayed even if you didn't want me to."

"Oh, okay..." Tails said confused. "I'll get you some extra sheets, Silver."

Tails went off into one of the hall's closets and took down some extra sheets and a pillow for the psychic hedgehog and soon returned to the living room. Silver took them and placed them neatly on the floor next to the sofa. After a brief pause of silence Tails announced his bed time.

"Alright, Silver." Tails said. "I am gonna go to sleep now, if you don't mind." Tails yawned.

"No, not at all!" Silver responded.

"Alrighty. Good night Silver." Tails said departing into the hall towards his room.

"Good night, Tails."

Tails trudged into his room and plopped onto his bed. It didn't take long for him to drift into sleep. Silver on the other hand didn't fall asleep.

He was thinking about something that had been bothering him since Amy took Shadow away that day.

Something pertaining his feelings for a certain individual.

(End of Chapter 7)

_**(Hey, thought I would post this one a day earlier than I usually post chapters. I would really appreciate some feedback, positive or negative. Is there anything you like or dislike? Is there anything I can improve? Just whatever you want to say, please do. I love that feedback, It's pretty awesome seeing those numbers go up, even if it is only by one.)**_


End file.
